


Mouth to mouth

by medorus (synecius)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Underage Kissing, slightly nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synecius/pseuds/medorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongyeol has a plan, but it doesn't work like he planned. Or maybe it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth to mouth

Dongyeol tilted his head and put a duck face while looking in the mirror of the practice room. He was dead bored and couldn't find Hwanhee anywhere. His other hyungs (especially a red hair one) were all busy to play with him, so it was just himself, the empty room and the mirror.

He toyed with the round piece of paper in his hands, and stared at it for quite a while. He had had the idea after the Mouth to Mouth game that they played on that japanesse show. It was quite a obvious strategic, but he was sure that Hwanhee wouldn't get it at first. Wooseok... That was another story. He would probably look at him suspicious, but play it anyways. He would probably ask him why, and why him. And Dongyeol couldn't lie to him, really. It's not that he was a bad liar, but Wooseok knew him too damn well.

So he needed to play with Hwanhee first. He needed to know. He needed to clarify these strange feelings floating in his stomach every time the older one smile at him, or hug him, or talk too close to his face... He needed to know exactly what he was feeling for his best friend. And then, and only then, start to wonder why he feel the same thing with Wooseok hyung.

And maybe he could know how they feel about him. He was sure that the both of them loved him in a brotherly kind of way, and we was suspicious that Wooseok could maybe liked him a little more than a friend.... but he wasn't sure. And he was both terrified and hopeful to find out. Because if he actually did have a crush on one (or both) of them and the other one (or both) didn't liked him back... Then what was he supposes to do? He didn't want to ruined his friendship with any of them, or mess with up10tion's career. They were still rookies, they didn't have time to something like this.

"Xiao-yaaaa"

Dongyeol lifted his head and smiled. The door of the practice room banged open and Hwanhee stepped inside with a cheerful smile on his face. He was about to get up and do something stupid like pinch him on the stomach when Wooseok appeared behind him.

 _Oh, well, fuck._ He had to slow down his plans for another day then.

The red hair boy smiled lightly at him and took a sit at his side while Hwanhee made sure of making a big deal out of sitting on his lap and attaching his fingers toghether.

"Xiao-ya, the day is so beautiful, what are you doing inside and all alone?"

"Nothing...?"

"I can see that, you dork"

Dongyeol laughed and hide his face in the crook of his best friend’s neck.

"Why were you looking for me, then?" asked him Wooseok.

Dongyeol bit his lip.

"I was bored. And no one was around to play with me"

"Well, i'm free now. What you wanna do?"

His fingers closed around the piece of paper.

"We could maybe go on a walk?"

Hwanhee whined and shook his head.

"I just came from one with Soo hyung, my feets hurts"

"A movie, then?"

"What you have in your hand?"

"Wha-?"

Wooseok reached out his hand and took the paper from him before he could stop it. Dongyeol tense up a bit but said nothing. Wooseok inspectioned the paper for a while and then he looked at him straight in the eyes.

The paper was red and it was shaped like lips. One of Wooseok fine eyebrows rise and Dongyeol could felt his face heated up.

Taking that paper from a previous game was definitely the worst idea that ever occurred to him, and he had had really bad ideas. He was best friend with Hwanhee after all.

"Ah, that... nothing important!!" he made big movements with his hand and tried to laugh, but that only made Wooseok look at him even more suspicious.

Hwanhee stared at them confused.

Wooseok look back at the paper, then at Hwanhee sitting on Dongyeol's lap and then at him.

"Want to play?" Dongyeol froze. Wooseok tilt his head lightly. "With who?"

_Fuck, he knew._

Dongyeol let out a shaky breath that rise goosebumps on the skin of Hwanhee's neck.

"Both?" he murmured ever so lightly that he almost didn't hear himself.

Wooseok's eyes opened up with surprise. And maybe something else? He wasn't sure. His cheeks were tinted red. He looked at Hwanhee and then at the floor.

"I-I would like that too"

Dongyeol's heart kind of stop beating for a little, or maybe it was jut him being flooded by a lot of feelings at the same time. Happy, surprised, a little scared, and a little turned on.

"What are you two talking about??" whined Hwanhee, pouting and moving on his lap to get their attention.

Dongyeol, feeling a little courageous, took the paper from his hyung hand and put it on his lips, facing his best friend.

"Wanna play?"

Hwanhee's eyebrows shot up but before he could say anything, Dongyeol leaned in and pressed his covered lips to his. Hwanhee was a little taken aback at first, but then he put his hand around Dongyeol's neck and sucked the paper. They  separated, Dogyeol's heart beating in his chest like a drum, and Hwanhee turned to Wooseok with the paper in his mouth and still a little confused. Wooseok didn't hesitated to put his hand into Hwanhee's hair and draw it to him. They clashed their lips, or almost, and Dongyeol couldn't stop staring at the thin little paper that separated their mouths. This time it took a little longer to transfer the paper to one at other, and when they broke apart, Dongyeol's head was spinning like a carousel.

His eyes met Wooseok's ones. They didn't even tried to continue the game, or alert Hwanhee. Wooseok's hands cupped his face and smash his lips onto the younger's ones, the paper falling to the floor. Hwanhee made some kind of noise that was quickly forgotten by the fire bubbling in his stomach.

Wooseok's lips were soft, hot and demanding and Dongyeol loved them. He let out a noise that will embarrass him for the rest of his life, but that made Wooseok shove his tongue into Dongyeol's mouth. So it was really, really worth it. Dongyeol tilted his head to get a better angle and moaned when Wooseok bite his bottom lip. Wooseok kiss him like he couldn’t get enough.

The older's hands move to his shoulders and he step back, smiling when Dongyeol followed him with his lips still stretched out.

All of the sudden, the maknae took awareness of the weigth on his lap. He looked at Hwanhee, embarrassed and scared. Hwanhee's face was all red, his eyes were wide open and glistening with something he didn't recognized.

"Hwan-ya?" his voice trembled a little.

Hwanhee bit his lip and lifted an uncertain hand. He traced Dongyeol's puffy and sensitive lips with his thumb and looked at him in awe. Wooseok slid near Hwanhee and left a kiss on his neck.

"Baby Xiao is bored, Hwan. Wanna play too?"

Hwanhee left out a shaky breath.

"Yes"

He leaned into Dongyeol and closed his lips against his.

Hwanhee's mouth was different from Wooseok's. It was a little more rough, a lot more inexperienced and so so pure, and Dongyeol loved it too. He cupped Hwanhee's head and lead the kiss, slowly and softer that the kiss with Wooseok, but not least heated. He kissed Hwanhee like he was breakable and Hwanhee let him do it.

"My turn"

Hwanhee break the kiss and had a little time to recover before Wooseok attack him. He was more rough but not as much as he had been with Dongyeol. Hwanhee moaned a little and returned the kiss eagerly.

Dongyeol tried to breathe, but it seemed like the air couldn't make it to his lungs. He licked his lips and attached them on Hwanhee's neck while his hand cupped the back of Wooseok's neck. Hwanhee was getting more and more loud, not really a surprise, and it was making his pants feel tight.

Wooseok break the kiss for air and Hwanhee's head fell sideways to give Dongyeol more place to kiss. Wooseok's eyes looked at them with lust, his chest rising and dropping heavily until he couldn't just watch anymore. He attached his lips to the other side of Hwanhee's neck and start sucking into the skin. They were all going to have a big problem if Hwanhee appeared with his neck covered in red marks, but in that moment any of them care about it.

The temperature of the room was getting hotter ant hotter, or maybe it was just them. Fire spreading out in every place his skin touched each other. Hwanhee's mouth was open wide and he was letting out loud moans and tiny whines.

"You're always so loud, Hwan-ya..." said Dongyeol, moving his lips from his neck to his mouth.

Wooseok let out a soft laugh and bite on the sun kissed skin of the older maknae. One of his hands slid behind Dongyeol's shirt and touched his abs then kept going up till his nails rasped his hard nipples. He smiled devilishly.

"Sensitive?" Dongyeol's eyes shutted and he nodded. Wooseok took one of Hwanhee's hands and led it to the other nipple. "Help me a little"

Hwanhee was shy and embarrassed but his eyes sparkled with lust when Dongyeol let his head fall back, his bottom lip pressed between his lips so hard it was hurting him.

"Stop, stop, stop..."

Wooseok let a soft kiss on his temple.

"You were the one who wanted to play"

Dongyeol whined and open his eyes, looking at them between his eyelashes.

"I don't... i don't want it to be just this."

Wooseok stopped his hand and kiss him softly.

"Neither i, baby"

Hwanhee chewed on his bottom lip and lowered his eyes.

"How it works? The three of us?"

Dongyeol stomach tighten up. He has no idea. Both maknaes looked at his hyung, scared, hopefuls and lost. Wooseok shrugged.

"We can figure it out while we're at it." He stood up and accommodate himself in his pants. "Now let's go to the dorm, we can talk and... play there"

Dongyeol let out a snort and helped Hwanhee to get on his feet. He took his hand, while Wooseok put his arms around his waist and the three of them walked out of the practice room with messy hair and stupid grins.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic in two years! I hope you liked it :)
> 
> @ me: [twt](https://twitter.com/princesynecius)  
> (special thanks to my [beta](https://twitter.com/onrainynights), ilysm)


End file.
